<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>WPaRG Intermission: Homeward Bound by chelonianmobile, idrilhadhafang, MultiFanGirlWickedPony, Writearoundchic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016903">WPaRG Intermission: Homeward Bound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelonianmobile/pseuds/chelonianmobile'>chelonianmobile</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang'>idrilhadhafang</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFanGirlWickedPony/pseuds/MultiFanGirlWickedPony'>MultiFanGirlWickedPony</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writearoundchic/pseuds/Writearoundchic'>Writearoundchic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WPaRG [37]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney - All Media Types, Inside Out (2015), Lilo &amp; Stitch (2002), Meet the Robinsons (2007), The Fox and the Hound (1981)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:42:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelonianmobile/pseuds/chelonianmobile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFanGirlWickedPony/pseuds/MultiFanGirlWickedPony, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writearoundchic/pseuds/Writearoundchic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The transition from who they are inside to who they are outside.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WPaRG [37]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Herne / Todd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Inside the Palace, his name is Herne; a god’s name to make him feel powerful, even when his knees are weak.</i>
</p><p>“How was the meeting, dear?”</p><p>
  <i>A car door opens, an illusion fades; he is Todd Tweed, and he could not run fast enough.</i>
</p><p>“Great,” he kicks his legs up on the dashboard and leans his seat as far back as it will go, “they’re always great, Gran.”</p><p>What he hates is the feeling that comes after.</p><p>“Has… anyone come by the house?” he asks quietly. “I mean, the summer just-”</p><p>“Copper hasn’t been over, I’m afraid.” His grandmother lets out a sad little huff of air. “I’m sorry, dear.”</p><p>“… It’s okay.” But it isn’t. “I just miss him…”</p><p>A hand reaches over to brush the hair from his eyes.  “I know, sweetie, I know.”</p><p>
  <i>Does she?</i>
</p><p>They drive for a long, long time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pua Mae / Lilo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Inside the Palace, her name is Ka Pua Mae ‘Ole; a bright flower to make her feel alive even when she worries about withering.</i>
</p><p>“How was it, ragamuffin?”</p><p>
  <i>A car door opens, an illusion fades; she is Lilo Pelekai, and no one was there to save her.</i>
</p><p>“It was okay,” she tells her aunt, climbing up into the backseat. “No one wanted to share today, so we just sat around and talked about movies instead.”</p><p>She had felt normal then, only a few minutes ago, but she cannot feel that way now.</p><p>“Mister Detective cried when someone brought up Marley and Me,” she explains to her aunt and uncle, “it was weird.”</p><p>“Oh?” her aunt says slowly, glancing to her husband. “Is that so?”</p><p>“Yeah… no idea what that was about.” But she can guess. “I think he lost his dog a little while ago.”</p><p>A hand pats her on the shoulder.</p><p>“That’s too bad.”</p><p>People say that about a lot of things now.</p><p>Someone switches on the radio.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Wix / Riley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Inside the Palace their name is the Wix; a mage’s title to make them feel strong even when their breath is faint.</i>
</p><p>“Did you have fun, honey?”</p><p>
  <i>A car door opens, an illusion fades; they are Riley Andersen, and they could not bring themself to scream.</i>
</p><p>“It was good,” they tell their mother, sliding into the passenger seat. “Very helpful.”</p><p>If only she knew how much.</p><p>“It was a bit of a slow day, though,” they mumble  more to themself than anyone else, “but it was kinda relaxing.”</p><p>“How so?” Their mother’s eyes are not at all suspicious but they are focused and they burrow into them in ways that make their skin crawl. “What happened?”</p><p>“Oh… um, we mostly just talked and stuff.” <i>It was wonderful.</i> “I’m really tired…”</p><p>A hand squeezes their own.</p><p>“Don’t worry, it’s a short drive home.”</p><p>And it is.</p><p>They take a shortcut.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Baron / Wilbur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Inside the Palace his name is the Baron; a nobleman’s rank to make him feel important, even when his mind whispers to him that he is worthless.</em>
</p><p>“Hey, little buddy, how’d we make out?”</p><p>
  <em>A car door opens, an illusion fades; he is Wilbur Robinson, and he was not clever enough.</em>
</p><p>“It was fine, Carl.” He buckles himself in and stares out the window, not even looking at the man in the driver’s seat. “I think I’m starting to feel a lot better.”</p><p>This is a lie.</p><p>“Were you really out here the whole time?” he says, and hopes he does not sound clingy. “Not that I’d mind or anything. Just curious.”</p><p>“I was here.” His father’s assistant offers a smile that is not quite genuine. “I didn’t leave, don’t worry.”</p><p>“… Thank you.” Relief spreads across his chest. “Uh, thanks for doing this. I know it can’t be easy.”</p><p>A hand lightly smacks the back of his head. “None of that, <em>you</em> don’t have to worry about me.”</p><p>He does anyhow.</p><p>The road is dark in front of them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>